Tactical Mind
by AyndeRod
Summary: A drabble series show casing a different Cloud's life up. Diverted early on from the typical Sephiroth obsession, Cloud nonetheless continues on a trek into Soldier, with a different goal in mind.
1. Drabble 1

Title: Tactical Mind

Author: Droaerion

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any respective sequels/prequels. They were created and owned by Square Enix, not myself.

Note: This is going to be more of a drabble series. You're not going to see his whole life up until Shinra, just bits and pieces leading up to a climax I already have written down. So this _really_ short bit is Drabble One.

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth )**

Biting his lip, Cloud snuck into the local market. It was Thursday; the drop off day for goods going into Nibelheim, and Cloud was itching to find a good present for his mother. Her birthday was in three days, and Cloud had finally saved up enough to get her something nice.

He still had to be quiet, though, Cloud told himself as he peeked around the corner. After all, it was just Cloud's luck that Ivan's granddad ran the register on Thursday's, and Odin knew the sweet old man would let the worst bully in town get away with anything.

It was clear on both sides, so Cloud hurriedly scuttled across the opening. Almost home free…. He froze. There was a scuffle, coming from the left. Narrowing his eyes, Cloud stepped back, and ducked around the corner between the shelves he'd "cleared" just in time to hear Niklas crowing over Ivan's sniggering.

Of course. There was no way providence would shine on Cloud for a day, not even to get his mother a birthday present. Trying his best to keep quiet, and suppress the hot, frustrated tears that threatened to spill.

Hiccuping into his elbow sleeve to muffle it, Cloud backed up until he was near the back wall of the store. He'd get her something else, Cloud told himself. Just because it hurt right now, hurt that he was too afraid of bullies to do something for his mom, hurt that his hopes were dashed, didn't mean it was the end. He had three days.

But he'd already scoured the store, and new goods were always right by the window.

Blinking furiously, because he could still hear the other boys, Cloud shook his head roughly and looked up.

**Shinra-Wutai War In Deadlock**

A new headline claimed. Cloud gaped – he hadn't heard about this!

Underneath read:

ShinRa Soldier First Class, Commander Genesis Rhapsodos deported from Midgar to quell final rebellions.

The date on the newspaper was from three weeks ago, but that didn't surprise Cloud one bit. News from the rest of the world took a long time to reach Nibelheim, and usually it was old news by then. So in all actually, combined with fact that this was major, Cloud counted it as…. New news.

Smiling a bit, his earlier depression forgotten, Cloud snagged the paper to take a better look. There was a blurry picture of someone's back and sword – probably that Commander. Skimming through, Cloud let out a cry of triumph as he read:

Rhapsodos Brigade to land at Chey Nao Nor.

The sudden lack of noise in the shop, however, caused Cloud to rapidly pale. Looking up, neither Ivan nor Niklas had snuck on him, yet. Making a quick decision, Cloud stuck his hand in his pocket and ran for the counter. Filip was dozing at the register, so in order to keep with his speedy get away; Cloud deposited the requisite three gil on the counter and bolted.

As he ran out the store and down the street, Cloud could hear some rough cursing from behind him and scowled. Stupid bullies! Why couldn't they leave him alone! He was twelve! They were fifteen!

They were still following him, so Cloud grit his teeth and made an abrupt turn. It would lead him out of the village, but he could make his way back in later, and anything was better than being caught by two pig-headed bullies.

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth)**

What do you think so far? Too short? To confusing? Is my writing a bit rusty (I think so, yes). I'll give you a penny for any thoughts you might have to share. ^_^

_Droaerion_


	2. Drabble 2

Title: Tactical Mind

Author: Droaerion

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any respective sequels/prequels. They were created and owned by Square Enix, not myself.

Note: This is going to be more of a drabble series. You're not going to see his whole life up until Shinra, just bits and pieces leading up to a climax I already have written down. So this is Drabble Two.

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth )**

"Cloud! You forgot the list!" Cloud's mother called after the retreating boy, before sighing. "Always in a rush these days." She muttered to herself before reentering the house.

Cloud, on the other hand, was rapidly making his way towards the general store. The sun was barely up, casting an eerie glow as streaks of light made it through the mountains, piercing the ground fog. Cloud easily ignored it, though, so used to Nibelheim as he was.

It was Thursday again, and Cloud wanted nothing more than to get his mother's shopping done and look at the newspapers. It had been well over a month and a half, and summer was cresting in the mountains.

Right as Cloud made it to the store, Filip unlocked the doors. "Good morning, lad." The old man said, joining the boy outside. "Shipments not come in yet."

Cloud sighed but smiled all the same. Filip might've been blind to faults, but he was also blind to the prejudice that the townsmen had, as well. "That's alright, I'll wait." He said, before stooping down to sit on his heels.

The duo sat in silence for a good while, as the birds began singing and the nestling Nibel drakelings gave their own cries for food. Perking up, Cloud started counting in his head the number of croaking roars he heard, and then had to grimace. "I think we have more baby Dragons this year." He told the old man, who just hmm'd in response.

Cloud sighed. Waiting was boring.

Then, almost an hour after Cloud began his trek to the store, he heard the distinct rumblings of a car coming around the bend.

"Yes!" He whispered, getting to his feet. Old man Filip just kept sitting there, so Cloud ran down to the road just as the delivery truck pulled up.

"What do you have in way of newspapers!" Cloud demanded of the man right as he climbed out. The tired looking driver grunted, and pulled a stack from the bed, handing it to Cloud.

Cloud beamed, yanking the top page free and rapidly scanned it.

**Rhapsodos Brigade takes Yuroza**

Miraculously, the newspaper was dated from the past Sunday. Cloud smiled, and knew he'd add it to his growing collection on the wall. His fourth newspaper.

Filip and the driver were both tiredly unloading the truck bed when Cloud turned around, and, remembering the other reason he was out here so early in the morning, Cloud scrambled to help them. The smile that graced his face didn't dim a bit, even as Cloud hurriedly picked out the produce, meats and new soap that his mother had asked for.

Paying the forty seven gil total, Cloud started his way back home. He couldn't wait to read whatever the tactics were this time.

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth )**

So I was thinking… does anybody want me to write out these "articles" that Cloud reads per chapter? I have enough ideas to do it, but only if you're interested. I know in some stories, newspaper fillers are usually something that's entirely skimmed over. I've only found one or two that really make with the story.

It's entirely up to you though, so speak up. ^_^

_Droaerion_


	3. Drabble 3

Title: Tactical Mind

Author: Droaerion

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any respective sequels/prequels. They were created and owned by Square Enix, not myself.

Note: This is going to be more of a drabble series. You're not going to see his whole life up until Shinra, just bits and pieces leading up to a climax I already have written down. In this drabble three, there's a new character introduced that should be familiar. ^_^

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth )**

Idly playing with the pen in his hands, Cloud stared hard at the newspapers cluttering his desk. He had not lost his enthusiasm, no…. it was more that, well, Cloud only had his imagination to conceive what was going on.

It was a shame really, that this was so exciting and real… if only he had a…

Cloud's head shot up and he dropped the pen.

A map.

In the rapid clamber to get to his feet, Cloud tripped, but not before he let out a loud, echoing cry: "MOOOM!"

His mother, upon reaching her son's bedroom, hid a smile at the sight of her Cloud, usually so careful, in a heap on the floor with a pant leg caught under the chair.

"You bellowed?" She asked, grabbing a hold of the chair and lifting it off her son.

Looking sheepish, Cloud stood up much more carefully this time. "Yes! Mom, do we have a map? Of the world, I mean?"

"Hm…" his mother contemplated, and Cloud could hardly keep still. It deflated his exuberance a little, when she said: "I don't think we do… A map of the mountains, for sure, but not a _world_ map. Why?" She counter questioned.

"I want to see what they're doing. I know I can't be there, but knowing a little more…" Cloud smiled, the idea warming again.

Ah, the newspapers about Wutai, Cloud's mother connected with a glance at his newspapers. "Well, you could always ask the Mayor's daughter, he may have one…"

Cloud kept the grimace off his face, Tifa hated him! …well most of the time, anyway. But the chances of her doing him a favor were slim. "Isn't there anybody else?" He asked, desperate.

"Well, I'm sure you could ask Zangan. He came from Wutai, and might have a map of it, if a little outdated." She offered.

"Perfect!" Cloud crowed, and turning with a slightly strangled "Thanks!" he rushed out of the house again.

"Boys…" She sighed, and closed the front door.

Cloud kept running until he reached the makeshift dojo. There, he had to stop for breath, and peaked inside. No Tifa, but no Zangan either. Nodding, Cloud turned along side the outer wall that lead up to the martial arts Master's home.

Screwing up his courage – Zangan had only ever been gruff at him, and looked like he was a bug compared to Tifa, his student – Cloud knocked on the door.

Grey hair and black eyes set in a wide, foreign face answered the door. "Yes?" He asked.

Cloud swallowed his courage, and managed to tumble the words out. "Mo-om says you might have a map." He said, then cleared his throat.

"And what would a kid like you need a map for?" Zangan asked, shifting into a more relaxed stance.

"Well, I wanted to…" Cloud started, then stopped. Steady black eyes stayed on his own. "I want to mark the Rhapsodos Brigade… in Wutai…" The last part was barely audible.

Zangan scowled, considering. The war was atrocious, but he had left Wutai long ago and his ties, loose to the world as is, were far more situated in this town than in his home country. The boy was just that, a boy. It wouldn't hurt, and every boy grew up to know there is no glory in war, so…

"Alright, I'll give you a copy of my map." He said brusquely, and reentered the house.

Mere minutes later, Cloud held in his hands the greatest prize – a world map, with an excerpt centered on Wutai.

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth )**

So how did you like? Too fast, too much, too loud? No newspapers this time, but something equally precious. Tell me what you think!


	4. Drabble 4

Title: Tactical Mind

Author: AyndeRod

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any respective sequels/prequels. They were created and owned by Square Enix, not myself.

Note: This is going to be more of a drabble series. You're not going to see his whole life up until Shinra, just bits and pieces leading up to a climax I already have written down. Drabble four took a while to get here, sorry!

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth )**

_Ouch._ Cloud thought, wincing.

Then: "Ouch! Mooom!" He blustered childishly, trying in vain to cringe away from his mothers excessive tugging on his too blond hair.

Today, Tifa Lockhart had smiled at him from across the play yard at school.

Unfortunately, Rebeka Peacock noticed, and after a huddle with Niklas, managed to spit a wad of gum in his hair. All an 'accident,' of course, having nothing to do with having been wanting to have the title of Tifa's Number One, Best Friend for the last two years.

It wasn't like he even cared that Tifa maybe, sort of, liked him. (Ignoring the fact that he'd beamed for the seven minutes and thirty two seconds afterwards before getting pegged on the back of his head.) Neither did it matter to Cloud that she didn't _actually_ dislike him like he'd thought.

Really, it was just that Tifa was an intelligent girl, and maybe she'd appreciate how hard he was working, thinking all about ShinRa and General Rhapsodos.

Though… it would be nice to have a friend; a brother or sister to claim, someone to conspire with. Cloud smiled at the thought, despite knowing his mother would never have another child.

A vicious yank (or so it seemed to poor Cloud's sensitive scalp) abruptly brought him out of daydreaming.

"OW! Mo-!" He started complaining again with a yelp, when she calmly interrupted him.

"You're done." As if in apology, she ran her hand through his hair, teased and pulled and cut in some places from the gum. It stuck up a little, but at least it wasn't a total wreck.

Cloud shot out of his seat as soon as he processed the words. Though he was still pouting at the unnecessary torture at the hands of his mother (he was prepared to chop it all off!) Cloud managed a strangled "thanks mom!" before fleeing to his room.

Spread over his bed was the map he'd acquired some two weeks ago, and crumpled up pieces of paper on what he thought that General Rhapsodos would be doing. Not that he came close, of course. He was no super smart General! But Cloud liked to pretend: if he were moving troops, what would he do? How to gain ground.

Cloud's newest theory was that since he'd captured Yuroza, the General would take some people north to the more isolated peninsula and cross over across the bay, while troops that stayed below would start to 'lose' before surging forward. Like a pincer's grip, Cloud thought, one part steady while another snuck around and clamped down on them.

Nodding at the thought, but about to discard the idle sketch anyway, Cloud suddenly heard his mother knock on the door. He hadn't even heard her!

Peaking out, she smiled at him. "I got this for you earlier today, but you were in such a tizzy I forgot to give it to you earlier." She said before handing over a newspaper.

Cloud beamed up at his mother. "Thank you! I thought the news wouldn't get her until Thors-day!"

She ruffled his hair again, and started walking away. "Well, all that super important ShinRa news must be given to us, after all." She was teasing, of course, but Cloud nodded seriously.

"Of course, ShinRa is a company that we pay for, so they want us to see that they're actively working at getting us resources. That we can trust them to do right by our money. ShinRa helps us, and Wutai would like to kill all of ShinRa. Where would we be?" Cloud said this so matter of fact that his mother stopped in her tracks. There was something appalling, rancid about those words, but Cloud was already walking back into his room.

Inside, Cloud himself dropped the newspaper in shock after reading the headline:

**Wutai Mainland Secured in Twofold Land and Water Tactics by General Rhapsodos! March to Wutai City Proper to Commence!**

"No way." Cloud breathed. He was right.

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth )**

Well? Is it okay? I know it's been forever and a day, but I did get a little inspiration from god only knows where. (ie. Nowhere).

By the way, I know I've used "Thursday" in writing before, so I want to make this clear, that's accent speaking. Most of our days of the week are based off of Norse Mythology, and this is a Norse esque culture (almost all of it actually, not just Nibelheim), so Cloud would probably pronounce it "Thor's Day." Just like "Sun's Day" "Moon's Day" "Tyr's Day" "(W)Odin's Day" and "Freya's Day" Saturday is named after Saturn, actually, and had little place here, so most likely I'll either try to avoid Saturday or go with the old staple: washing day.

By the way, no one had realized exactly where this is headed (not that I have the highest reader count) but there was a HUGE hint in this chapter.


	5. Drabble 5

Title: Tactical Mind

Author: AyndeRod

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any respective sequels/prequels. They were created and owned by Square Enix, not myself.

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth )**

Not even two weeks later, Cloud looked down in horror at the latest newspaper.

**Sephiroth Landing!**The newspaper was titled, and contained within the special edition paper lay a proclamation of Wutai's surrender.

Cloud reckoned that he felt a little sick, as well as betrayed. Last he'd read, the armies were in the midst of march on the blood money capital, and now there was a new face plastered all over the papers. This, _Hero of Wutai_, Sephiroth.

Cloud should have been happy. After all, another ShinRa hero had come in and helped win the war. Yet, Cloud couldn't have felt the furthest about this _Sephiroth._

How could one person change the tides of everything? It was nonsense. Except as Cloud kept reading the whole paper, not just that first article, everything began to make a horrifying amount of sense. Yes, Commander Genesis had been winning the war… but in taking as long as he had, ShinRa sent in this Sephiroth, who slaughtered half the continent on his way north to WutaiCity. Anyone would have surrendered. Godo had.

Nibelheim was unusually loud and rustling in the aftermath of this newspaper. Cloud shakily sat at the water tower, wondering why he felt like his whole world was collapsing as people around him crowed over the Great Hero, General Sephiroth.

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth )**

A/N: A short little drabble this time, even by my standards. Lucky you, more to follow. This was an impact, short, sweet and supposed to hurt. The bruise is next.

By the way… I'm really sorry if I haven't answered your reviews. I keep meaning to go through, check and respond – but I get sidetracked because I always end up reading them on my phone email and forgetting… -_-


	6. Drabble 6

Title: Tactical Mind

Author: AyndeRod

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any respective sequels/prequels. They were created and owned by Square Enix, not myself.

** (Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth )**

Clenching his fists and standing up from his chair, Cloud grit his teeth. He was outraged, he was horrified. But, it was making him determined!

"Mom!" He shouted into the kitchen with all his might. "I'm gonna join ShinRa. And show _everyone_ that they're – that they're wrong about this Sephiroth!"

Cloud was blazing with an inner fire, and from in front of the sink, his mother had to turn away from the site to compose herself. Her son was smart, and yes, he was wasting it in the wrong direction, but…

He was still her son. And that was all that mattered.

Drying her hands, she walked over to him and drew him in a teary hug. "I'll be proud of you, then. My son from Nibelheim will show the world, won't he?"

Cloud grinned fiercely, and if his own eyes burned, he didn't say a word. He just hugged her back.

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth )**

A/N: Another short one. But this is two posts, so… I'm working on this steadily. I promised myself, I will get this done!


	7. Drabble 7

Title: Tactical Mind

Author: AyndeRod

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any respective sequels/prequels. They were created and owned by Square Enix, not myself.

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth )**

Nibelheim was always cold at night. Cloud exhaled a puff of steam with each breath from his position on the water tower.

It was half past midnight, and it looked as though Tifa wouldn't show up. He'd thought they had finally become friends, of a sort, but Cloud supposed he should have known better than to assume someone from Nibeheim would want to be friends with him.

Breathing deeply, he exhaled with a shudder that concealed his upset. Raging at the world wouldn't help at all.

"Um… Sorry I'm late."

Cloud startled viciously, and glared into town as she settled down beside him.

"Soo… you wanted to talk to me?" Tifa asked curiously.

Cloud bit his lip, wondering whether this was such a good idea. Probably not, but, he felt he should tell her nonetheless. If only to tell _somebody_.

"I'm leaving for Midgar." He told her brusquely.

Tifa frowned, kicking her feet to and fro. "All boys are leaving town."

"This is different from them." He shook his head, "I'm not just going to find a job. I'm going to Shinra, going to join SOLDIER."

Standing, Cloud threw out his hand. "I'm going to be one of the best, and prove them all wrong!"

"So what, prove a backwards nobody can be someone? Turn out to be just like the _great_ General Sephiroth?" She asked, her tone wry and demeaning.

Cloud noticed, and shook his head. "No. Not Sephiroth. _Never Sephiroth_." He spoke adamantly.

"Well…" Tifa started slowly, "If you're going off to SOLDIER… will you promise me something?"

"…What?"

"Promise me… that if you get famous, and I'm ever in trouble… you'll come rescue me."

Cloud furrowed his brow. "Tifa… I'm… not out to get famous."

"Still. Promise me, Cloud. And I'll… I'll give you money to get started! You'll need it to get to Midgar, you know. And you can't depend on your poor mother for all of it."

"I wouldn't." He said, running a hand through his hair. "But… I would appreciate the help. And… if you're ever in trouble, I'll come rescue you."

Tifa stood up and brushed herself off. "Thank you, Cloud. I'll look for you in the newspapers. You'll be my hero, I promise!"

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth )**

A/N: The Tifa conversation. Had to happen, but it's different, you'll notice. I decided it was needed, when I thought of the last line I have Tifa say, and Genesis.


	8. Drabble 8

Title: Tactical Mind

Author: AyndeRod

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any respective sequels/prequels. They were created and owned by Square Enix, not myself.

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth)**

While Cloud had always had faint knowledge of the concept of motion sickness, he never imagined that it could affect him quite so strongly. It was, Cloud admitted to himself, the most unpleasant sensation he had ever experienced, and he _never_ wanted to see this bucket again.

His driver was standing worriedly a few paces away, wringing his hands and shifting in place. Cloud was, quite frankly, too green to care, but he flapped a hand anyway, croaking, "Just go."

Cloud had taken a hitch with the irregular Nibelheim delivery, which was a circuitous route around the central continent. The man had pulled off to the side of the road mere hours after they left the mountain trail on the way to CosmoCanyon. Peering through his bangs, Cloud could tell by the impatient look that he was keeping the man from continuing his job.

Washing his mouth out one more time, Cloud tried for a more coherent shooing. "I'll just get sicker if I keep going with you. I can get by on my own." He told the man, standing shakily.

The man frowned at him, shaking his head. "Yer half way between Cosmo and back at Nibelheim. I shouldn't just leave you." He told the boy.

Sighing, Cloud tugged his bag closer to him and brought out his trusty map. "We're about here… I'm mountain raised, it'll be easier for me to climb up here," Cloud traced a trail up what looked like an impassable cliff face to the delivery man, " and I can cross up near the fall then down again. A few weeks, and I'll be out by Corel."

Quite frankly, the man thought the boy was insane, but… he couldn't say he wanted to deal with the boy's constant puking all the way to Costa del Sol, either. Still, the boy didn't know what he was getting into. "That map ain't right." He told the head of spiky hair, and gulped when those creepy blue eyes looked into his. Tugging his collar, he continued. "Corel ain't there anymore. Blew up bout seven or eight years back. Took out most of the land around it, sucked the life right out of it." He gave the popular theory, but when he saw the conflicted look on the boys face, amended hastily. "You might still find sometin there; there was construction for sometin."

Feeling relief flood through him, Cloud rolled the map back up. "Then I'll take that route, then." Without further ado, they skimped on the pleasantries and parted, the man in his vehicle while Cloud started hiking.

**(Rock, Paper, Scissors / Rhapsodos, Puppy, Sephiroth)**

End Notes: If they ever redo FFVII to epic proportions, I have no doubt they will flesh out the landscape utterly. Passes through the mountains that can only be discovered later sounds like an excellent idea. (only, you know, this is earlier.)


End file.
